Curable compositions with polymerizable poly(arylene ether) resins and co-monomers such as styrene and acrylate esters have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,782 B2 to Yeager et al, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001-0053820 A1 to Yeager et al. One potential use for such compositions is for fabricating plastic-packaged electronic devices. Experience in the fabrication of these devices has suggested the need for curable compositions that retain less water in the cured state.